edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eds play Sonic.EXE
This is the first episode of a series called The Eds Play Video Games! Game Time The Eds were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl when Eddy got mail."I'll go get it."When Eddy went outside, he found a CD saying Sonic on it."Hey Sockhead!We got a Sonic CD!" "Really.Let's see what this is."They put the game in.It showed the original Sonic 1 screen."Cool!"said Ed."We got the very first Sonic game?"questioned Edd.When Eddy exited the title screen, he seen that it changed.The water turned into blood, the ring was rusted, and Sonic's eyes were dark."What was that about?"asked Eddy."I have no idea..."said Edd, nervously. It then showed some kind of character select."Where's Sonic?Shoudn't he be here?"said Eddy."And how come you can select Eggman?"questioned Edd."What the heck!?"said Ed.Eddy selected Tails.Then the Green Hill Zone thing appeared, except it only said Hill Act 1.He had Tails run right."How come there's no obstacles OR enemies?"said Eddy."This must be a hack or a fan game."said Edd.Suddenly, Ed saw dead animals."OH MY GOD!"screamed Ed."WHAT THE FU-"Eddy would've finished his sentence, but they came across Sonic."I have a bad feeling I know who killed the animals, but it can't be possible."said Edd.Suddenly Sonic opened his eyes, showing that they were black.A message appeared saying "Hello.Do you want to play with me?" A new level started called Hide and Seek."Hey Sockhead, do you mind looking up this game and if SEGA made it?"Eddy asking nervously."Alright."Edd opened his labtop."Look!" Ed saw Angel Zone on fire."Why is Tails crying?It looks like Tails is motioning us to run."said Eddy.He had Tails run left this time.Sonic started teleporting all over the place.Tails tried running from Sonic, but he was caught.Tails cried for 15 seconds.Sonic appeared and the screen went black with Tails screaming.The Eds were shocked!"What just happened?!"Eddy said."SONIC JUST KILLED TAILS!!!"Ed yelled loudly.Edd passed out.Another message appeared saying You're too slow.Want to try again? The game went back to the select screen, this time showing Tails zombified.Ed decided he wanted to play as Knuckles.A level called You Can't Run started.Ed had Knuckles run right.Suddenly Eddy saw blood all over the place."Sick!".Ed then came across Sonic with a message saying Found You.He tried to punch him, but he kept teleporting.The screen went black again with Knuckles screaming.A message said So many souls to play with, so little time, wouldn't you agree."HE GOT KNUCKLES!"Ed screamed."Why is Sonic murdering everyone?!"Eddy asked.Edd woke up saying he had a dream with Tails and Knuckles telling him to run, but Sonic got him, waking him up."That's it! I'm gonna try and beat Sonic!" It went back to the select screen, showing a zombified Knuckles.Edd selected Robotnik.Edd had him run down 2 hallways and 2 sets of stairs until he finally got to the 3rd floor.Sonic appeared and the screen went to static."What happened.Eggman ain't screaming."questioned Edd."Maybe the game crashed?"Eddy said."Good.I don't want to play this anymore!"exclaimed Ed.Suddenly a creepy looking Sonic appeared sayig I AM GOD."WTF!!!"Screamed the Eds.Ed passed out this time.Edd went into the bathroom to vomit.Eddy was so shocked he couldn't move.The screen went black again with a message saying Ready for Round 2?The computer shut itself off.Eddy tried getting the disk out so he could detsroy it, but he couldn't Suddenly something whispered "Try to keep this interesting for me, Eddy." Eddy looked behind him and saw a Sonic Plushie with black eyes that were bleeding.Edd came into the room and saw it.Ed woke up and saw it too."Lets bury that thing with the disk!!"Eddy said.The Eds buried it far away, deep in the forest.But, however, it came to life, took the disk, and snuck off....